Alec/Max: We're Alike
by AngelicBluStar
Summary: Alec/Max FIC. Takes place after
1. Prologue: Comforting Gestures

Alex/Max:::: Prologue  
  
A/N: This takes place after "Freak Nation" {May I say that it was a GREAT episode} Praise to James Camaron.  
  
Another A/N: I didn't watch all the episodes of Dark Angel..only the last three. I just became a fan recently. I would like to hear everyone's opinion! R/R please! Thanks!  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Logan asked. Max stood still next to the flag, just staring up at the sky. Max nodded slowly. Logan got the point, squeezing her hand hard one last time, he joined the others to work out a plan to get them out of there safely.  
  
Alec slowly approached Max. He knew how she was feeling, he never meant to start the entire hostage situation.  
  
But when Normal held a gun at Joshua, I was scared. Scared that someone would get hurt. It wouldn't matter if I was hurt, I'm by myself but if Joshua got hurt, Max would suffer. If Max suffered, everyone would suffer. She's my lifeline, I can't stand to see her or anyone else hurt.  
  
"Hey." Alec greeted Max quietly.  
  
"Hey." Max replied not looking at him.  
  
"You okay?" Alec slowly sat down next to Max, holding his shoulder carefully.  
  
"I will be." Max turned to him, tears were evident in her eyes. She was vulnerable now. She had to strong for everyone. The pressure was getting to her. Alec opened his arms and Max slipped into them.  
  
"It's going to be okay. We'll all be fine." Alec whispered words of comfort into her ear. Wishing they were true. He cherished the feeling of her in his arms. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head. Max rested her head on his shoulder. Together that sat for a long time. 


	2. Chapter One: Tensions

Alec/Max: We're Alike…Chapter One  
  
A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews! They're great. R/R on this new chapter!  
  
  
  
"We can't get out anywhere. They've blocked out every single damn entrance!" Mole exclaimed.  
  
"We're not going anywhere. I thought we agreed to that." Max said softly. She was tired and had no patience to argue.  
  
"I know. I'm just working out a back-up plan." Mole said, roughly.  
  
"We don't even don't have an original plan!" Alec said, popping up behind Logan. He left after his statement turned to watch the news.  
  
"Look, we all want this to end peacefully. Including all of them out there." Max said.  
  
"Except for White." Alec put in. Hearing that one word, Joshua began growling. He tightened his hold around the rifle he held. Alec went over to Joshua and patted his back. "Joshua buddy. Don't worry…we've got your back." Alec smiled. Joshua looked a little relieved and nodded.  
  
Max withdrew herself from the group and suddenly gestured to all the other transgenics. They all circled around her. "All we have to do is show them that we're not bad. We're just the same as them." Mole scoffed.  
  
"Yea…we just look like monsters. And we just happen to be killing machines." Max threw him a look.  
  
"Well what if we asked for some reporter or camera person to tape everything going on in here and broadcast it live? Then they'd know what we're doing and that we aren't the bad guys." Sketchy said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"This is none of your business. Go back out there before you get hurt." Mole said coldly. Sketchy looked offended, almost hurt.  
  
"Well I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Unless you're going to do something about it." Sketchy said. He knew what he had done wrong in the past, and he knew that these people weren't the bad guys. He was here to help, and that is what he's going to do. Mole was silent and he nodded, accessing his thought that he shouldn't be arguing with anyone at that point.  
  
"That's not a bad idea. But who would do it?" Max said. She had no ideas at this point. Her mind was built for escaping, for leaving grounds so that no one would ever notice. She never really had experience with doing freedom protests or whatever she could call this.  
  
"Well whoever it is, we have to check him for devices or anything that'll be a danger to us. If we find anything, then we have more than people power to stop him." Alec said. The soldier side of him was coming out already. He was trained to check everything, and access everything in his advanced mind.  
  
"We should be able to have an extra person. So that he or she can tell the story in his opinion. So the people won't think we're brainwashing them or something." Logan said. "And if I had my computers I'd be better but there's lots of stuff here right? I'll just hack into my own computer and download all the things I have in there."  
  
"Your computer is hack able? But I thought you were a computer genius and what not!" Alec exclaimed dramatically.  
  
"Shut up." Max yelled out. She was aggravated. Alec looked at her, a flash of hurt appeared in his eyes for a second but cleared when Max tried to look closer.  
  
"Sorry Maxie." Alec said sarcastically and left abruptly. Max looked down in shame. Logan was immediately by her side and squeezed her hand. He smiled. Max tried to smile back but in her mind was etched a photo of Alec, with an expression of hurt plainly shown on his face. And it was all because of her. 


End file.
